


I'm Fine

by Darknessalwaysfalls



Series: Transgender and Older Sam [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Dean, Age Swap, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Different Plot, FTM Sam, Gen, Gender Identity, John Winchester's Bad Parenting, Male Pronouns, Older Brother Sam Winchester, Protective Bobby Singer, Transgender, Transgender Sam, Weechesters, Younger Brother Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknessalwaysfalls/pseuds/Darknessalwaysfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Transgender and older Sam verse timestamp: Bobby notices that something is wrong with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! I try to make my stories readable alone, but this one needs to be read after the first timestamp or it won't make sense. Sorry again! Hope you enjoy it anyways. Comments are always welcome.

"Okay, boys, behave and listen to Uncle Bobby. I'll be back after I finish with this hunt." 

Sam nodded silently from where he sat at the counter. Dean jumped down from his seat beside him and ran over to his father. 

"Wait, when will you get back?" Dean asked, biting his bottom lip. His bright green eyes were wide with worry. 

"This hunt will only take a week or so, no more. I'll be back before your birthday, squirt." John said, smiling as he leaned down to mess with Dean's short hair. Dean fought to get the hand off but he was giggling. When John straightened, he looked at his oldest. 

"Sam, watch out for Dean."

Sam nodded again before sliding off his chair and carrying his plate to the sink. Dean hopped back into his chair so John turned and Bobby followed him out the door. 

"John, what is wrong with Sam?" Bobby finally had to ask when they were outside on the porch. His eyes were glued to the boy through the screen, watching as Sam cleaned up the kitchen while Dean sat at the counter and chatted happily. Once and a while Sam would state something back, his face staying oddly unemotional, but Dean would wave his arms and laugh, causing a tiny brief smile on Sam's face before it disappeared. The difference was shocking from the moody preteen a year before that wouldn't stop arguing. 

"I don't know what you are talking about." John said calmly as he got ready to leave, but Bobby saw him duck his head guiltily when he turned away. 

"Dear lord, please tell me you didn't go on a hunt with him." Bobby said, horrified. 

"No, Bobby! He's still too young." John then lowered his voice under Bobby's glare. "He would only get in the way."

"Then what happened?" Bobby challenged, ignoring the irritating last comment. John shrugged but wouldn't meet his eyes. He made to go toward the car again. 

"John Winchester, don't you dare walk away without telling me what's wrong." Bobby's voice was low and threatening in a way John rarely heard. He stopped and sighed, turning back to his friend. 

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know! I leave on a hunt and when I come back, he's-he's just changed." 

"Did you do the tests?"

"Yes! I did them twice. It's Sam." John stated with certainty and shrugged. "He just grew up." 

"Just grew up?!" Bobby shouted, throwing his hands up in outrage. "Listen to yourself, John! Your son is not acting like himself and you say that he grew up?! This is Sam we are talking about." He pointed in the direction of the kitchen. "A boy and not a freaking soldier, ya idjit." 

"He's my son, Bobby. Not yours." John growled back. 

"What aren't you telling me, John? A kid doesn't just 'change' overnight. What happened?" Bobby persisted, laying a commanding hand on the younger man's shoulder. 

"Nothing, Bobby!" John snapped, shoving Bobby's hand off his shoulder and attempting to storm away from the porch. Bobby grabbed the back of his leather jacket and slammed him against the front of the house. 

"What the hell happened?" Bobby said slowly, annunciating each word. John shoved him away and growled. 

"Ask him. He hasn't spoken a word to me."

"Ask him? For fuck's sake! Just how long ago did this happen?" Bobby yelled at the father's retreating back. John just kept walking. Bobby watched him as he got into the Impala, slammed the driver's door and drove away toward the interstate. 

"Balls," He muttered under his breath. How was he going to ask Sam? He obviously wasn't getting anywhere with John. Maybe John missed something. It didn't look like he tried too hard to find out. That bastard probably thought it was more convenient with Sam more like the soldier he wanted. The poor boy was like a zombie. How could he not see how wrong it was for a kid? For Sam? Bobby shuddered to himself when he thought about all the supernatural things that could have happened. And the not so supernatural. God, the supernatural aren't the only things out there that are evil. He hoped - prayed - that it was something that could be fixed. Sometimes he wished Karen was here to help him. She had been so good with kids. Bobby sighed and went back inside. 

*********A couple of hours later*********

The boys were tired from traveling for so long and fell asleep watching old movies on the staticky box TV. Bobby felt some relief that some things still haven't changed. He gently nudged Sam, who snapped awake instantly. His thin body tensed up in fight or flight response. His hazel eyes immediately cleared and narrowed as he focused on Bobby. He didn't relax as he stared distrustfully at his surrogate uncle. 

"Don't look at me like that, boy." Bobby grumbled to hide his sudden unease and shock. Sam had never reacted like that before. Especially not in reaction to him. It caused his chest to tighten. Was this Sam? What had happened? Sam finally glanced away to settle his gaze on Dean sleeping peacefully next to him. He watched his brother for a moment before getting up from the couch. 

"Sorry, Uncle Bobby." He mumbled softly, staring at his feet. The tension held in his body abating. Definitely still Sam. Nothing could imitate a kicked puppy like he could. 

"No problem, kid. Now go to bed. I'll get Dean."

"No, I got him." Sam insisted and he went to prove it, moving to try and pick up his younger brother. 

"I know you do, Sam. But I want to help." Bobby said calmly. Sam paused, then nodded slowly. He gently shook Dean who groggily opened his eyes. 

"Wah?" Dean said, his eyes still half closed. 

"Come on, Dean. We gotta get you in bed." Bobby coaxed, helping Sam sit the boy up. 

"I don't wanna." He slurred. 

"Too bad." Bobby said unsympathetically. They managed to drag Dean to the guest room and lay him on the sagging queen. Bobby slipped his boots off while Sam swiftly got rid of his jeans. Sam tucked him under the sheets before Bobby could offer. Once Sam was satisfied that Dean was comfortable, he patted his younger brother's head and wished him goodnight before leaving the room to change in the bathroom. Bobby looked around the room. The boys' duffel bags were stacked neatly in the corner. A wicked looking knife was set on the nightstand. In easy reach of what would be Sam's side of the bed. It was a little odd. Normally the duffels were strewn around the room until John yelled at them to clean up. Maybe John had already cleaned up himself. But Bobby didn't see him actually go into the room. Bobby's house was also doubly protected against anything supernatural and Sam had never felt the need to bring knives to bed. That was mostly Dean's gig. Was this really Sam? If so, why was he acting this way?

"Uncle Bobby..." A mumbled whisper came from the bed. Bobby looked at Dean's sleepy face struggling to remain awake.

"Go to sleep, Dean."

"No, I'm worried, Uncle Bobby."

"Your dad will be fine." Bobby assured. 

"No, I'm worried about Sam."

Shocked at Dean's intuition, Bobby stared at him. The boy's freckled face was creased with anxiety, his green eyes fighting to stay open and ablaze with insistence. Bobby broke eye contact to glance in the direction of the bathroom. 

"I'm worried too, son. I'm worried too."

"Please make him better." Dean pleaded, his sentence trailing off as he finally lost the battle against sleep. 

Bobby nodded to himself. He would try. 

Sam emerged from the bathroom, dressed in his pajamas. Bobby stopped him after he put his clothes away. 

"Sam, are you alright?" His gruff voice betrayed his discomfort with delicate matters. Sam looked up, his hazel eyes dark and unreadable. Shrugging, he slipped by Bobby and into the other side of the bed. Once he was settled, he looked back at Bobby. 

"I'm fine."

But the thing with "I'm fine" was that people usually only used the phrase when they weren't. Bobby sighed, knowing that the one with the most stubbornness in the family wasn't John Winchester. Saying goodnight as he backed out of the room, he glimpsed Sam tucking his arm protectively around his younger sibling out of the corner of his eye. Sam would be fine, if there was someone doing the same for him. As it was, the protective urges Dean was starting to exhibit would hopefully be enough to save the older brother. Keep him from being lost all together. Bobby would try to help, try to get Sam to open up, but he could only do so much in the short times the boys stayed over.


End file.
